Odaiba High
by Marshmellow27
Summary: Just read :D chapter 7 up
1. Odaiba High

**Odaiba High**

"I hate it when you look at me like that."

With perked ears, Matt looked to the far right and narrowed his eyes; he had believed he was alone. At the end of the hall, a guy and girl stood before their own lockers- occupying themselves more with each other than their storage compartments. Ogling an unusual pair Matt raised and eyebrow; they couldn't be more opposite.

Where the girl surpassed her, assumed, boyfriend in height, he made up for with a huskier frame that overcame hers. She was light toned and he was medium crisp. Her hair was a wild tint of viperous pink and his was a dark maroon that disturbingly resembled dry blood. Her eyes were large and dulcifying like honey where his were like charcoal and void of life.

"I can't help it; you're too cute."

His pea green uniform was neatly pressed and he collectively carried a duffle back pack on the sling of his left shoulder. His hands were smoothly tucked into his pockets. Reserved facial expressions, his lips angled themselves into a sly smirk that told of a pensive yet cool charisma.

"You're making me blush."

Her attire,in contradiction, revealed a much more eclectic nature. The entire uniform must have been about two sizes smaller than it should be. Silky white stockings hugged her slender legs and reached about mid thigh. She stood against the wall with one foot propped up causing her already too short skirt to ride up. A small purple back pack clung to her back and she held two large textbooks against her chest, securing them with crossed arms. She tilted her head and sweetly smiled.

Taking his eyes off the duo, Matt took a moment to open his locker. Fiddling with the combination once or twice, his eyes absent mindedly lingered back to the pair when the door at the end of the hall suddenly opened, allowing a large fragment of sun light to burst in. It clashed against one of the girl's metallic star hair clips, creating an almost unbearable blare of light. Matt quickly looked away and back, continuously fluttering his eyes. As he regained proper vision, he froze as the girl now stared it him. He nervously turned around and concentrated on his lock combination; unknown footsteeps passing by him and disappearing around the corner.

The door opened once again. Matt slowly looked to the right but the pair was gone. At the end of the hall, the girl held the door open for her boyfriend. He contently walked out and she curiously looked back with a playful glee in her eye. She smiled and lightly wiggled her fingers as a form of hello or good bye in this case; it made Matt's stomach churn. Flinching as the school bell rang, he angrily punched his locker and walked away, running his hand through his hair and in an instant, the hallway was cluttered with students. He quickly scurried into an empty corner and unfolded a wrinkled yellow sheet of paper: his new class schedule.

First period, English- Rm. 115.

He noted the class room number and began to walk, observing each room numeration as he passed. After winding halls and misleading turns, he wound up in the left wing of the school and not a second too late. The tardy bell rang at the precise moment he walked in, drawing everyone's attention. He inwardly grunted and looked at the teacher: a short stocky man in brown slacks and a white collard shirt.

"Mr. Ishida, I presume." He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes as a pair of overly sized spectacles slowly slid down the ramp of his angular nose. Matt mutely nodded. "Please take a seat." The teacher instructed as he walked to his own desk.

Matt looked around and noticed two empty desks beside each other. They resided at the far end of the class room, much to his liking. He quickly made his way down the isles and spotted a tanned boy with massive chocolate hair sitting in front of the chair he had aimed for. With an unbuttoned jacket and ruffled collar, he leaned back against his seat and cocked an eyebrow. Matt bid him the same gesture and exasperated, spotting a back pack on the wanted table; previously obscured from view by the guy's shriveled bush of hair.

"This one's empty."

Looking to his right, Matt vacantly blinked. It was the same girl from the hallway. She sat on the consecutive table and her boyfriend sat in front of his new seat. Grumbling to himself, Matt lowered himself on the chair and buried his face into his back pack.

"I'm Tai. You new?" The boy with unruly hair swung his chair backward on two legs. He joyously balanced himself with a more friendly expression than before.

"Yeah." Matt responded, his voice a little hoarse from not having spoken all morning. The boy in front of him turned around and offered a hand.

"I'm Izzy." He grinned, having a surprisingly firm handshake.

"Did you open your locker?" The pink haired girl inquired.

"What?"

"Your locker; did you open it? I saw you struggling with it before class started."

Matt wearily shook his head and swallowed, though his throat was dry. She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Those things are tricky. I'm Mimi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Matt bowed at all three recipients. Hopefully the interrogation wouldn't last long. Much to his relief, it didn't; Izzy quickly changed the subject and turned to Tai.

"It's 7:50, she's not showing up."

Perplexed, Tai's chair flopped down with a loud clamp. "She'll be here."

"Yeah, Sora's never missed a day of school." Mimi added and Izzy shrugged.

"First time for everything."

"Shut it." Tai bit back as did the teacher.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Kamiya?"

The entire class turned around and expectantly looked at Tai. He shrunk in his chair and mumbled. "No, Mr. Fujiyama."

"How about you Mr. Izumi? Ms. Tachikawa?" Both Izzy and Mimi lowered their gaze and silently shook their heads and suddenly the spotlight was on Matt. "This is only your first day of school Mr. Ishida; let's not make it a bad one." Matt obediently bowed and looked to his left. Mimi smiled and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the period was a long boring blur. As it turned out, this 'Sora' character never showed up..

"Where could she be?" Tai cringed and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a peculiar looking cellular device. It flipped open and his fingers began to feverishly tap each number/letter key; swiftly out of instinct.

As the others gathered their things, Matt dully collected his notebook and pen and slowly got up. Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder and nudged him, causing him to flinch.

"You should hang out with us during lunch. We're always in the football field."

Izzy smiled and nodded, taking Mimi's hand into his. Matt's eyes lingered down their entwined fingers.

"Ok." He mumbled, feeling an odd twinge in the back of his head, almost as if it bothered him to see them show such affection in front of him.

Mimi curiously squinted her eyes and mischievously smirked. To entice the situation, she leaned in closer into Izzy and rested her head on his shoulder, amusing Matt as she struggled through the height gap between them- the complete opposite reaction she had hoped for. She straightened up and slightly frowned.

"Dammit!" Tai unexpectedly exclaimed. The others turned to see him angrily gripping his cell and shoving it into his pocket.

"No answer?" Izzy inquired and Tai shook his head.

"No reception in general."

Matt squirmed in position and hoisted his back pack. Looking down, he began to quickly walk away as Mimi shouted after him.

"Don't forget, lunch!"

-----

Gripping his tray of cafeteria mush, Matt self consciously looked around. The room looked like an overworked bee hive, cliques and gangs in every sight. A few strays lingered here and there, occasionally bumping into him, bidding a barely audible apology as they continued to walk and eat at the same time. So far, almost everyone appeared to be passive over his fresh status; might have over looked him as a regular. But some people hissed with their eyes; making Matt feel unwelcomed in the most hostile way a look can. He missed his old home in Paris.

Mimi's voice lingered in the back of his mind; her invitation daunting him. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the room and headed toward the football field. Near the end of the yard, he spotted the trio sitting in a thin blue picnic sheet; they came prepared. He took baby steps toward them, taking as much time as possible; a part of him was reluctant to go and he was positive it had something to do with Mimi. And to speak of the devil, she was the first to notice him.

"Hey!" She waved him over.

Matt gulped and sighed. Making his way over, he unsteadily sat down next to Tai who still seemed agitated with his phone. He anxiously dialed and redialed. Izzy disapprovingly shook his head.

"Maybe she's sick."

"She would've told me."

"You're being paranoid."

"Am not...I'm just worried."

"Paaaranoiiiiid." Izzy sang. Tai scowled and looked away. Baffled, Matt shifted eyes and Mimi chuckled.

"Sora, Tai's girlfriend." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. "First day she's ever missed school and as you can see, Tai's freaking out."

"Ok first of all she's not my girlfriend." Tai cleared his throat and paused, nudging Matt on the shoulder with a sly grin. "Yet. And second, I'm not freaking out." He suddenly jerked his hand and looked at his cell having thought his service had improved- false alarm. He slouched and tucked it away. "I'm just concerned." Matt sympathetically smirked and looked down at his tray.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Asked, Izzy. Tai narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"What's your name?"

Matt raised an eyebrow as it occurred to him that he never introduced himself. Looking down, he mumbled. "I'm Matt."

Tai grinned and patted him on the back. "Nice to meet you Matt; you'll like it here in Odaiba High; you just have to get to know this place and you'll fit in like the rest of us. Stick with us and; you'll have fun."

Both Mimi and Izzy plastered themselves with joker grins; it actuall nauseated Matt to say the least. He nervously smiled and grit his teeth. "Great; can't wait."

TBC- Thank you for reading and please, review


	2. Rough Around the Edges

**Rough around the edges**

Exhausted and slightly annoyed, Matt hoisted his overly packed back pack for more comfort. It stubbornly swayed from side to side, causing more tension on his left shoulder; but he was in no position to complain, after all, he refuse to properly wear it over both arms. Reaching his apartment door, he reached into his pocket. Battling with the cumbersome bundle of keys his father had given him, he jingled the door knob. It caught in position with a small click.

_Shit..._he mentally cursed himself and suddenly jerked to the right.

"Locked out?"

A petite girl with fiery red hair smiled at him with her hands bashfully crossed behind her back. Aghast, Matt mutely shook his head and jingled the knob; it refused to turn. The girl nodded and edged closer, reaching for the knob. Dumbfounded, Matt kept his hand on the handle until she gave him a sheepish smirk.

"May I?"

He nodded and stepped back. She took out a medium length, thin metallic rod from her pocket. Bending down, she carefully inserted the stick into a small hole on the knob, twisting it. There was another click and the door slowly opened.

"Got it!"

She rejoiced and Matt's azure eyes widened; she had skills. As she straightened up, his eyes lingered up her frame and locked on hers; he hadn't notice how tall she was, their eyes almost matched height.

"Thanks." Matt mumbled and nervously ran his hand through his hair- a peculiar habit.

The girl smiled and boldly creased his collar. "Odaiba High School; the only school board in the city that regulates uniforms." She sourly commented and shrugged her shoulders. "Got a little break from it today."

She sighed and Matt blankly observed her casual indoor attire: shin high black socks with short shorts of the same color. A loose white t-shirt clung to her shoulders and her hair stood matted, slightly knotted in the back with some friz in the front-she must have been laying in bed or a couch.

"May I come in?" She pointed at the gaping door and curiously entered before Matt could respond. Looking about, she spoke. "I met your dad. Bumped into him in the morning before he went to work."

Matt's face slightly contoured and she continued to walk deeper into the apartment. Reaching the living room, she warmly sat down on the biggest couch.

"He was nice."

"Ok." Matt sarcastically replied and her eyebrows furrowed.

"He also had problems with the door." She mused while Matt slumped his things on the ground. He flopped down on the opposite couch and unbuttoned the nook of his collar.

"So what; have you been waiting around my front door all day?"

The girl frowned. "I live next door."

"Then what are you doing here?" Matt dismissively looked away.

The girl opened her mouth and then closed it. Her large ruby eyes narrowed; he was elicitely harsh considering it was their first meeting. If he wanted to play hard then so be it. "Why are you such a little bitch?" She retaliated with her arms crossed.

Matt chuckled. "Touché."

"French."

"From my mom's side."

"That explains the blonde hair and blue eyes, unless you bleach and wear contacts."

Matt cocked an eyebrow and squinted at her peculiar scarlet mane. "Do you?"

The girl frowned and looked up, pulling on a loose strand of hair. "Touché." She sheepishly mimicked with a slight accent identifiable to Matt.

Settling in an awkward silence, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds until the girl budged from position. She looked around and sighed.

"Where's you little brother, TK?"

"Still in school, I guess. How'd you know his name?"

She got up and walked toward a stand beside the telephone. A large golden picture framed encased an old photograph of the torn family. She smoothed the glass with her finger. "I told you; I ran into your dad in the morning."

Matt too, stood up and picked up the frame. Examining it, his face lightly contoured into a frown. Setting it back, face down, he looked at her in the eyes. Yes, she was tall but he still managed to slightly tower over her. Baffled, she stepped back, allowing more space between them. He looked down and ran his hand through his hair, he hadn't noticed how close their proximity was.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He rudely blurted out.

"No." She simply replied, unfazed and she began to observantly pace around. "I was home alone; got bored."

"Well sorry but I'm not here for your entertainment."

"You're so rough, why?"

"What do you mean?"

She walked back down the hall, toward the front door with Matt following her trail. Turning around, she placed her hands on her hips. "Lighten up; I was just trying to be friendly, you should too."

Matt scowled and walked past her. "I _am _friendly." Her perfectly arched scarlet eyebrows raised as her eyes widened. Matt smirked and opened the door and crossed his arms. "I don't always let strange girls into my home." His head cocked and she walked out.

Looking over her shoulder she mischievously smirked. "Bye, Matt." And she quickly disappeared through the next door.

She knew his name. Matt furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, closing his own door. She bumped into his dad, of course.

TBC- review, please!


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

The air was unusually fresh and brisk for a simple morning. Taking a deep breath, Matt chocked and slumped forward coughing; a breeze too thin for his lungs. He cleared his throat and rubbed his Adam's apple. Frowning, he opened the patio door and walked to the edge of the balcony connected to his room. It must have been around 6 am and the traffic commute was already bad; hopefully his dad wasn't stuck on a packed highway. School wouldn't start for another hour and thirty minutes; he had time to squander.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The distinguishable voice of the feisty redhead he had encountered the day before plundered him. To his right, standing in her own bedroom balcony, she leaned against the rail and smiled. Matt inhaled with caution and looked forward.

"I'm not use to this time zone." He breathed out and heard the girl inwardly chuckled.

"It'll get better."

"How would you know?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips into a thin line; he was still harshly distant. "You don't have to be so mean, you don't even know me."

"And I suppose _you_ know _me_?" _Ugh_. She grunted and rolled her eyes. Matt looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright...I'm sorry." He mumbled, glancing at her through the corner of his eye; she grinned.

"Apology accepted."

"So what are _you_ doing up so early?"

"It's a habit." She shrugged her shoulders and squinted. "You hungry?"

Matt blankly nodded as she started to climb the rail. Carefully balancing her feet on the cylinder rail, she clung to the wall for more support. Wide eyed, Matt desperately ran to her; inexplicably worried. She smiled and galloped from her balcony onto his, elegantly landing on concreted ground and walking past him with a smirk. Looking down, Matt sighed in relief; the jump wasn't as bad as he had thought- about a foot of width. Still, a nauseating cold wave ran down his spine as he fell into a vertigo of height. Clutching his chest, he followed her into his room while muttering.

"You're crazy, you know that?!"

She happily looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know."

Walking out of his room, down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen, he made himself comfortable by the sink-sitting on the counter. Dangling his feet, he caught his breath and half-angrily watched her open his cabinet doors like a curious child; without a sense of remorse. Though it should have angered him more, he heavily sighed and nonchalantly allowed her to frolic. For some yet unknown reason; he knew he'd let this odd girl do whatever she wanted-whenever she wanted.

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes?" She inquired, holding a skillet in midair. Matt nodded.

"Sounds good, but I prefer a mushroom omelet."

Having opened the refrigerator door, the girl looked up and pondered. "I can do that." She bent back down and took out the needed ingredients. Meanwhile, Matt mutely hoped down and walked back to his room.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

The girl dismissively waved her hand in the air without looking. About twenty minutes later, Matt returned with a towel at hand. Already dressed in his school uniform, he carefully tilted his head to the side and dried his long hair with the towel. He sat down at the table and lightly shook his head, allowing his blonde tresses to settle into their natural curl. The girl turned around and gaped.

"What?"

"You're already dressed."

Matt looked at the clock on the microwave: 6:29 am, he shrugged. The girl shook her head and set his plate down. Her skin was much paler than he remembered and he noticed a couple of marks on her arms that he was certain weren't there the day before. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward him. She stumbled forward, almost falling on him.

"What are you doing?" She huffed and he traced her hand.

Thin circular rings embodied her wrist. They were dragged and irritated like rope burn. He frowned and looked at her other hand: same scars and all. She quickly pulled away and sat down.

"It's nothing."

Matt vacantly turned back to his plate and pondered; perhaps it was better to dismiss the subject, for the time being at least. He'd ask her about it later. "Why aren't you getting ready for school?" He ended up asking her, taking a bite of a bacon strip.

She looked down at her plate and fiddled her fork. "I'm sick."

They silently looked at each other when an unusual muffled clamp resonated through the north wall, consecutive to the apartment-coming from hers. She nervously stood up and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Matt hollered.

Opening the door, she wearily smiled at him. "Sorry, I have to go."

Another loud clamp and the door to her apartment opened. "Sora!" The hoarse voice of a male screeched. The girl flinched and quickly closed the door behind her, leaving Matt baffled and dumbfounded. Looking to his side he stared at her steaming portion-neatly plalted and untouched.

-----

Walking to the end of the room, Matt shot Tai a friendly glance as he sat down. Setting his back pack on the table he looked to the side where Tai reached into his bag which he kept on the empty seat, reserving it for his 'girlfriend' as Matt learnt. He took out his cell phone and began texting.

"Did you call her last night?" Izzy asked, nodding at Matt as a quick hello as he sat down.

Mimi happily sat at her desk and grinned. "Hi Matt!"

Matt smirked and looked down.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't answer."

"Keep trying."

Just then, a chirpy jingle rang; Tai's phone wildly vibrated. He anxiously pushed a button and furrowed.

"She's not coming, she says she's sick."

Something in the back of Matt's mind clicked. Mimi reached over and took the cell from Tai; reading the message herself.

"That's strange. When was the last time Sora was sick?"

Matt flinched, drawing Tai's attention.

"You alright?"

"Did you say Sora?"

"Yeah, why, you know her?"

Matt gulped and slowly shook his head. "No, just wondering." An alarm set off in his head and suddenly he had fire ants crawling down his pants. Glancing at the clock he took a mental note: first thing after school, he'd pay Sora a little visit.

-----

That afternoon, Matt ran home. Barging through the complex corridors, passing his apartment door and knocking on the next, he narrowed his eyes. _Takenouchi_, the label plate on the door read.

_Sora Takenouchi._

Ferociously raping, Matt desperately ran his hand through his hair. Ringing the door bell but to no avail, he entered his own apartment and headed straight for the balcony. Swallowing dry, he walked to the edge and unsteadily gripped the rail. Inhaling, he nervously climbed up and quickly hoped over the ledge with his eyes closed. With a shaky landing, he pressed his face against the glass door and looked inside. His hand reached for the knob: locked. Clever girl.

A lone silhouette on the bed moved in position. Sora narrowed her eyes and yawned. Matt tapped the glass and pointed at the lock. Sora sat up and looked around. She walked to the door and shook her head. _No- _she mouthed and pulled the shades.

"Sora, wait!" Matt hollered though muffled, she was able to understand him.

Pulling back the curtain, she opened the door. "What is it?"

"Seriously, why didn't you go to school today?" He walked in and crossed his arms.

"I told you, I was sick."

"And yesterday?"

"Also sick."

"Yeah right." He sternly grabbed her hand. She winced and pulled away.

"Ow, what the hell!" She immediately retracted her hand and cradled it against her chest. Frightfully stepping back she narrowed her eyes as Matt continued to pursue her. "I'm sick." She commented, bumping into the edge of her bed and falling on the mattress.

Matt shook his head. How incredulous it was that it was approximately thirty two hours ago that he first met this girl and she was already giving him a heart attack. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and solemnly backed away. She huddled deeper into her bed with large puppy eyes. She was special; he didn't have to be a genius to know that.

"SORA!" There was a rambunctious rattle beyond her door followed by a loud clatter of broken glass.

Wide eyed, Sora hoped off her bed and urged Matt out the balcony door. "You have to leave, quick!"

Matt frowned and stubbornly grabbed the door frame, reluctant to part. "Who is that?" He jerked his way back in and Sora nervously looked around. "Sora, who his that?" She ignored his inquiry as a trail of heavy foot steps neared her room.

Observing her small closet and sizing Matt with her eyes, she quickly dragged him to the floor and there was tapping on her door. There was an unexpected abundance of luxurious space underneath her bed, very handy or so Matt noted.

"Sora, are you in there?" The monster was close.

Desperately securing Matt and drawing back, he tugged at her arm, silently pleading her to hide with him. As the door knob jingled she bit her bottom lip and scurried inside. After seconds of restless taping and incoherent profanities, the door was bombarded, almost broken down. The heavy stature of a husky male stumbled in and Sora had to cover her mouth to halt herself from yelping.

"Sora?" His voice was hoarse and slurred; he was drunk.

Confused, Matt observed the beast pace around. Sora shrunk, curling her legs inward pushing Matt a bit as they faced each other. Her large scarlet eyes welled; silent tears rolled down her cheeks, stopping on the out line of her hands which she still held against her mouth.

"Sora! Where are you, you little bitch!" More careless slurs and everything suddenly stood quiet.

Panicked, Sora began to shiver- almost chocking on her sobs. Matt shook his head and pressed his finger against his lips, urging her to calm down. Edging closer to her, he brought her head to his chest and wrapped his arm around her. Seconds later, the beast traced back out the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

They frightfully remained still for about a minute or two, carefully pulling away. Sora was much calmer now, dully breathing. Matt sighed, questions buzzing through his mind but the look in her eyes pleaded no interrogation. He'd spare her for now. Running his hand through his hair he sighed and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. They closed as she tenderly conformed to his touch. Something inside him buzzed, something about this girl fused his mind and heart. Leaning in, he closed his eyes and lightly kissed her.

TBC


	4. Dogs that Lie

**Dogs that lie**

Cautiously setting his back pack on top of his desk, Matt moved around the table and slowly eased himself into the chair; wearily looking around. Eyeing the vacant seats around him, he denoted that Mimi and Izzy were probably running late and Tai...

"Hey Matt." Tai smoothed himself into his chair like velvet; giving Matt a lopsided grin. Knocked out of his stupor, Matt nervously shifted views and lowered his head, staring at his bag in front of him. Frowning, Tai dismissively shrugged his shoulders and placed his things on the desk behind him. Sora's desk.

"Rough morning, eh?" Came Tai's voice, bent on swaying Matt into the brighter side. Grunting, Matt looked up and sheepishly grinned with a simple reply.

"Yup." His lips pursed together with a pop at the end.

They sympathetically exchanged scornful glances while the bell rang and the remainder of the class took their seats. Meanwhile, a tall dark man in a neatly pressed blue suit stood at the door, stepping no more than an inch into the class. With a rough clearing of the throat, he sternly executed his announcement that would be, much to his disliking, greeted by a heap of overjoyed shouts.

"Mr. Fujiyama won't be lecturing class today; he's very ill." Between happy hoots and hollers, the suit tugged at his collar and coughed; suspending his hand in mid-air, alerting the students to hold their gladden. "Your substitute teacher is running late and I trust that you're all good kids that'll behave until his arrival." Nearly the entire class deviously nodded. "Alright then." The suited man meekly looked around. Fixing his collar for a last time, he quickly turned around, bumping into a smaller frame.

"Sorry." Came a sweet voice that sent shivers down Matt's spine.

Watching Matt wiggle his shoulders, Tai looked forward and stood up. Walking in black slip-ons that clashed against her white socks, Sora sheepishly looked at Tai while desperately trying to elongate her short uniform skirt, tugging it down with her petite hands and then stuffing them into the overly sized pocket at the center of her black hoodie. Tai grimaced and folded his arms. Calm and collective, Sora looked up at him; he towered over her by three inches. Looking down, Tai arched an eyebrow in the most scrutinizing way possible. Sora bid him the same gesture and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey." Her monotone greeting dishelmed Tai's hard look, causing him to lower his arms and back up. Sure he was tough, but he knew very well not to insinuate when she gave him the 'don't start with me' tone. Instead, he took a more soft approach and loosened his facial muscles; relaxing them into a concerned expression.

"Where were you?" He inquired, following her to her seat. "Why didn't you come the last two days?"

"I was sick." She strained the words through her teeth; finding it difficult to lie.

"You could've called."

"I don't have to report to you every second." She snapped and Tai flinched.

Half nodding, he sat down and faced forward. After a few seconds, Sora impatiently tapped his shoulder and whispered. "Sorry." A simple gesture, yet enough to exuberate Tai's emotions. Gleaming, he turned around and grinned.

"We got a new kid in school." He announced, shifting eyes at Matt who hid behind an opened book. Sora looked to her left and tilted her head. "His name is Matt; he's shy." Tai informed and Sora edged closer.

Pulling on the book, Matt glanced up. "Hey!" Sora rejoiced. "It's you!"

"You two know each other?"

Sora grinned with an explanation that would be cut extremely short. "Yeah, he-"

"No!" Matt blurted out. "I mean, yeah." In between nervous coughs, he could see Tai frowning in speculation. "Well, I just moved in next to her." He swallowed and sheepishly smiled. "We're neighbors...but we've never actually met, you know...uh, what did you say your name was...Sora?"

Perplexed, Sora vacantly stared at him and lightly shook her head. "Um...yeah, it's Sora." She sadly responded and faced forward.

Watching her nonchalantly turn around, Matt cringed. Catching sight of Tai eyeballing him, he stiffened and opened his book once more as the door opened.

"Good morning students, sorry I'm late..."

-----

Poking his head into his locker and digging with both hands, Tai shoved a large textbook inside and observed Sora from the corner of his eye. "So what do you think about Matt?"

Leaning against a wall of lockers beside him, Sora looked around; trying to keep a collective tone. "What about him?"

"You like him? I mean...he's cool, right? He's been hanging out with us during lunch."

"What, why?"

Closing his locker, Tai narrowed his eyes. "You two were acting weird this morning."

"Were we?"

"Yeah you were. You guys got something going on?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sora turned around and crossed her arms.

"I was just asking." Defensively, Tai raised his hands in the air and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well don't. I thought I had introduced myself already but I was wrong. I guess it must have been his brother."

Looking around the two began to walk, trying to keep a close proximity through passing bodies.

"He has a brother?"

"Takeru."

Contemplating, Tai held the building door open for Sora. "Kari mentioned something about a new guy in her class; I think she called him T.K."

"That must be him."

"She's always talking about him." He gagged; recalling Kari's conversations on the phone that he had eavesdropped in.

They walked in unison through an outside corridor that led to the back end of the field. In the distance, Izzy and Mimi already resided in the usual spot with a third party that made Sora's stomach lurch. Nearing the group, Mimi ecstatically waved.

"Sora, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back..." Sora sarcastically dragged her words as she awkwardly sat down next to Matt. Looking down, Tai dropped his bag beside his leg.

"You want something to eat?" He inquired and Sora shook her head. "I'll bring you something anyway." He smirked and looked at Izzy who stood up and dusted his pants.

"What do you want, Mimi?"

Mimi tilted her head and frowned. "What are they serving today?"

"Crap."

"I'll come with you." Scrounging her nose, she sighed.

As the trio walked away; Sora sternly stared at Matt who occupied himself with yet another book. Once sure that Tai was out of sight, he threw it aside and spoke.

"Hey."

Faking a baffled expression, Sora tilted her head. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again? Matt?"

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry."

"Why'd you react that way?"

"Well, Tai was there and..."

"What, are you afraid of him or something?"

"Yes, I mean no! Its just that he said that you...and him were...and he's so big..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he said we were together?"

"Kind of but not really."

"Well we're not." Sora concluded, taking her sweater off.

"He really likes you." Observing her tight fitted uniform top, Matt nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Sora pulled the hoodie over her head and matted her dishelmed hair. "That doesn't mean I have to marry the guy."

"You don't like him?"

In the action of folding her sweater, Sora's mind suddenly went blank; her eyes slowly lingering up to meet Matt's azure ones. "I..."

"Hope you like tuna!" Tai shouted; sitting down next to Sora.

"T-tuna? Since when did they start serving that?"

"I don't know. I think its pretty good." He smiled while taking a bite and handing the sandwich to her. She backed up and shoved his hand away.

"No thanks; you're gonna get sick."

Taking another hearty bite, Tai handed Matt a piece. "Wanna try?"

Disgruntled, Matt shook his head and gathered his things. "No thanks; I gotta head out." He half-angrily spoke.

"Where are you going?" Sora quickly inquired.

"To the library."

"Later Matt."..."Bye." The others dismayed themselves while Sora longingly watched him leave.

"So where were you two this morning?"

"Nowhere." Both Izzy and Mimi mischievously looked at each other.

"Pervs." Tai joked. "Right, Sora?...Sora?"

Snapping back, Sora meekly smiled. "Right."

-----

9:45pm...or so Matt guessed. Laying on his bed, he looked to his right where his night stand held a digital clock. Large, red numbers flashed in the dark, reading the time as 9:51. Heavily sighing, Matt sat up and looked at the east wall of his room. His dad took a double shift and his brother was out with a new friend. Spending a Friday night alone in the dark.

"Great." He muttered and looked to his left.

The patio.

Sitting up, he put on his sweater and opened the glass door. Stepping outside, he clenched his jaw and took a sharp intake of cold air through his teeth. He then walked to the edge and squinted his eyes where a dark shadow scattered on Sora's terrace.

"Sora?"

The shadow halted and straightened up. With a muffled click, a bright flash light pointed his way.

"Hey Matt." Tai dusted his pants and grinned.

"Tai? What are you doing?"

Pointing the light at himself, Tai wiggled his eyebrows and slid the door open. "Sorry, gotta go." He deviously smiled and walked into Sora's room.

"Huh?"

TBC


	5. Blue Saturday

**Blue Saturday**

"Sorry, gotta go."

Suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, Tai grinned and slithered through Sora's patio door. Dumbfounded, Matt lightly shook his head; a tang upset though unsure why. Creeping closer to the rail he turned his head to the side and perked his ears. Hearing continuous ruffles and light murmurs, he frowned and looked down at his hands. Letting go of the rail he opened and shut them; having not realized how hard he was clutching the rod. Stepping back he inhaled and walked back into his room.

'What the hell?' He mentally cursed and flopped down on his bed. Resting his hands under his head he stared at the pitch black cealing. 'What the hell?' He repeated and sat up.

Maybe he should call her...but he didn't have her number.

He could knock...but then she'd get in trouble with the beast.

The only thing he could do was wait. Curling himself on his side he kicked off his shoes and scrounged his eyes shut, forcing himself to sleep. Hopefully he'd wake up the next day without recollection.

--

"Matt?...Maaatt...MATT!"

Lifting his heavy eye lids, Matt frowned and looked around. "TK?"

Rays of sharp light burned through the patio door, he had forgotten to pull the shades the night before. Shielding his face with one hand, he grumbled while resting himself on one elbow.

"Wake up." TK announced while vigorously shaking Matt's shoulder. "You slept in those clothes?" He questioned.

Matt sat up and flopped back down. Lapping his hand over his neck, he tugged at a loose hem from his blanket that always managed to wrap itself around his head at night. If he didn't know any better he'd swear the thing was trying to kill him. Roughly pushing it away, he sat up and creased the ruffle in his jeans.

"I don't remember falling asleep." He replied in a muffled tone.

TK snickered and sat at the end of the bed. Pulling on the blanket, he made casual conversation. The first since their arrival. "So, hw do you like Japan so far?" He began; impatiently awaiting for his brother's response. Instead, Matt simply got up and walked across the room in silence. "What about school? Have you made any friends?"

"Hmph." Replied Matt, scratching his head and pushing the bathroom door open. "If you can call them friends."

"Real jerks, huh?"

The faucet handles turned with a loud squeak, pouring water out in chunks before running smoothly. "No..."

"Superficial?" TK spoke louder to drown the stream of water, how ironic.

Matt shook his head as if TK could see even though he couldn't. While neatly pouring a pea sized dab of toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked into the mirror and began brushing his teeth. "No..."

"Then?"

"I don't know; there's something weird about them. I can't put my finger on it...they're too close to each other; too much for my comfort."

TK mutely nodded his head, watching Matt roam through his closet, scanning for fresh clothes. "What about the girls?"

"What about them?"

"Any cute ones?"

Matt stopped and pondered. "Well, this girl that I hang out with is kind of cute."

"Kind of?"

"Adorable! What do you want me to say?"

"What's her name?"

Tilting his head to the side, Matt narrowed his eyes and silently walked back to the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in his arms. The door quickly closed and water began to run.

"I can wait!" Shouted TK, determined to get as much information from his brother. Lucky for him, Matt took quick showers. Fifteen minutes later the water stopped.

"How come you haven't unpacked everything?" TK rummaged around unopened boxes, pushing them aside with his foot. Without answering, Matt came out five minutes later, already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and black long sleeve shirt.

"Because..." He mumbled while drying his hair. "Don't feel like it."

"So...what's the girl's name?" Tk grinned.

"So..Mimi." He quickly responded, cursing himself afterward.

"Mimi?"

Matt looked away and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, but she's got a boyfriend. Whatever though, something about her gives me the creeps. She's too giddy, it makes me want to barf."

Finding Matt's performance difficult to swallow, TK leaned back on the bed's head rest and switched topic. "Have you met Sora?" He noticed Matt visibly flinch. "I guess that's a yes."

Matt stiffly walked to his desk and sat on his chair, purposely giving TK his back while turning on the computer. "Yeah, I met her. She's one of the people I hang out with. She's nice...cool I guess. We don't really talk that much and she's got somebody too..." He babbled, causing TK to chuckle.

"Allright, spare me her life story."

"What's with all the questions?" Matt frowned.

"Just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't. I'm not in the mood."

"You better get into it; we have people coming over."

Swinging the chair over, Matt incredulously gasped. "Who?"

"A friend of mine." TK proudly declared with a faint blush.

"A girl." Matt smirked and TK's rouge burned deeper. "You work fast. What's her name?"

"Hikari, but everyone calls her Kari. I have her for most of my classes. She's into photography and she likes-"

"Alright, spare me her life story." Matt joked. "So when is she coming over?"

"One."

"Does dad know?"

"Mmhm. Told him before he went to work."

Matt sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright, that's cool." He watched TK get up and walk to the door.

"She has an older brother; he's your age. I told her to bring him along so you two can meet."

"Why'd you do that for?"

Shrugging his shoulders, TK sheepishly smirked. "I don't know."

Matt huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll say hello but that's it."

TK waved his hand in the air and stepped out. "Don't be a jerk; it'll be fun."

--

It was about 1:05 when the door bell rang.

"It's her!" Galloping across the apartment and nearly knocking Matt over, TK quickly halted before the door and shook his head; shredding his excitement; he didn't want to look like a dork. Taking a deep breath he casually opened the door. "Kari! Come in." He greeted her as if the visit were an unexpected surprise.

The young girl sweetly smiled and took a small step into the aparment. She wore yellow bermudas and a pink shirt with a camera around her neck. Politely ushering to the side to allow her brother inside, she spoke. "Hi TK, this is my brother."

TK gulped and nervously shook the boy's hand. Trying to keep a collective tone, he called out for Matt with a small squeak in his voice. "Matt!"

Matt hesitantly poked his head through the corner of the hall and frowned. "Tai?"

Tai instantly smiled and carelessly walked deeper into the apartment. "Matt!" He gailed and patted the boy on the back. "TK's your brother?"

"Kari's your sister?"

Nodding, Tai folded his arms across his chest and huffed. "I was getting ready to kick this guy's ass but now that I see he's your brother, I guess he's cool." He jockingly mocked, making Matt awkwardly chuckle.

Racking his fingers through his hair, Matt looked around and cleared his throat. "Let's go into my room; I'm sure these two love birds want to be alone." He joked, causing both Kari and TK to furiously blush. With balled fists, they protested in unison.

"We're just friends."

Tai snickered and followed Matt into his room. "Yeah right." He mused under his breath and arrogantly walked toward Matt's full bed. "Pretty nice, man. Better than mine." He flopped down and lightly bounced.

Matt blankly watched him while sitting down on the chair. Mindlessly fiddling with the computer mouse, he whistled. "Sooo...what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Tai pondered, fully laying down with his hands folded under his head.

"You know what I mean." Matt impatiently huffed.

Tai inwardly chuckled and stared at the cealing. He knew exactly what Matt was talking about. Why he wanted to know boggled his mind; especially with the agressiveness in his tone. He sat up and furrowed his brow. "Why do you care?"

Aghast, Matt shrugged his shoulders and spun his chair in a lazy circle. "Just wondering."

"Do you like her?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you want to know?" Tai stressed, grinding his teeth.

"I was just worried."

"About?"

"About that lunatic she's living with. Is he her father?"

Visibly relaxing, Tai turned his head. "If you're worried about me getting her in trouble- don't. We're very careful; been doing it for years and no, it's her stepfather."

Finding Tai's words difficult to swallow, Matt nodded. For years? "How do you do it? You actually climb all those floors?"

Tai gaped and laughed. "I only live one floor below you."

"Oh."

"You know." Tai began with weary eyes. "We've only known each other for a couple of days; it's a little early for you to move in on my girlfriend."

Now it was Matt's turn to laugh. He swung around and belowed. "Your girlfriend?"

"That's right."

"You said you weren't together."

"It doesn't matter; Sora's mine so back off."

Standing up, Matt angrily walked to the balcony door. "Take her! I wasn't trying to do anything anyway."

"Uh huh." Tai stood up and followed Matt outside.

"Whatever." Matt muttered under his breath as the patio door next door slid open.

"Matt? Tai?" Sora squinted her eyes and pulled her bathrobe close to obscure her body from the breeze. Her hair matted against her skin, darker and denser, damp with driblets of water sprinkling beneath her.

"Hey Sora." Tai walked to the rail and grinned. "Nice shower?" He badgered and Sora rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Chuckling, Tai looked over his shoulder and eyed Matt walking towards him. "Did you know that the TK Kari's been babbling about is Matt's brother?"

"Yeah." Sora calmly replied while Tai shot Matt a sideways glare. "I've met him; he's really nice."

Matt sheepishly smiled. "Everybody loves him."

Sora blinked a couple of times before grinning and walking closer to the edge. Matt nervously ran his hand through his hair; she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"So what's up Matt?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He coughed.

"Hey Sora." Tai angrily interrupted. Watching Matt from the corner of his eye, he smugly commented. "I think I left some clothes in your room."

"Tai, you always leave something in my room." She softly responded, having been oblivious of Matt. Closing the topic as quickly as possible, she turned around and headed back to her room. "Pick them up later." She waved and disappeared.

Silently looking down, Matt felt Tai nugde him on the side. "Something wrong?"

"Shut up." Matt pushed him aside and walked back into his room with Tai on his tail.

"What'd I do?" Baffled, Tai deffensively held his hands in the air. Watching Matt sourly sit back down on the chair, he crossed his arms and chuckled. "I'll tell you what." He began, walking towards Matt. "Let's see who gets her first."

Surprised, Matt blankly looked up at Tai raising an eyebrow. Inhaling, he stood up and offered his hand. "Deal."

Speculating, Tai clicked his tongue. "I thought you said you didn't want her."

He cocked an eyebrow and Matt kept a firm gaze without a word with his hand still suspended in the air. Nodding, Tai finally shook his hand and walked away while laughing. Turning the knob, he looked over his shoulder.

"Just to let you know she's already mine but _good luck_ anyway."

Baffled, Matt rushed to the door and pressed his ear against. On the other side, he could hear Tai calling on Kari like a puppy. After a few protests, Kari apologetically bid her farewell and seconds later TK came barging through the hall.

"What'd you do?" He barked, barging into the room.

Stepping away from the door, Matt sat back on his bed. "Nothing! Tai's just a jerk. I don't want you hanging around with his sister."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Rolling his eyes, Matt sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want."

Glaring, TK relaxed and began to walk out.

"TK." Matt hollered and TK looked back. "Sorry."

TK slouched and smirked. "It's ok." He grabbed the door knob and closed the door behind him. "Just don't do it again."

Alone again, Matt angrily bit his bottom lip. Just what exactly was Tai trying to insinuate? Getting up, he walked out into the balcony and looked down. The complex's parking lot structure was in perfect view beneath him and to the far right, he spotted a large man he recognized stomp into a black car and drive off. Without hesitation, Matt ran out of his room, through his apartment, out the the door and to the left. Standing outside Sora's door, he was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly open. The lunatic must have carelessly left it like that.

"Sora?" Matt poked his head in then stepped inside.

Slowly walking inward, he looked around. Everything eerily resembled his place only on opposite angles and ends. Taking a left, he walked down the hall and noticed a door with a scripted 'S.' Walking toward it, he opened the door.

"Sora I..."

"Matt?" Sora twirled around, still in her bathrobe. Behind her stood Tai, folding his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Matt declared. Tai smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Sora shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Tai cleared his throat. Picking up his clothes that Sora had neatly folded, he walked toward the door. "I gotta go, my mom wants me to go with her to the mall so I can help her pick out a gift for my dad."

Sora smiled. "Tell him I said happy birthday."

Without looking back, Tai nodded. "Will do. I'll talk to you later Sor, bye." Slithering past Matt, he whispered. "You're too slow." He chuckled and walked out.

Matt stared at Sora as she closed her robe. "What's wrong?" She inquired, nervously searching her closet for more appropriate attire.

Matt blinked and walked behind her. "What was he doing here?"

"What?"

"Why did he spend the night with you?"

"How do you know?"

"And why do you have his clothes?!" Matt angrily demanded. Sora frowned and pushed him back.

"Look Matt, I don't know who you think you are but you don't know me."

"Yes I do."

"We've spoken to each other about three times since you moved in; what makes you think you can barge into my house and interrogate me? No, you don't know me and I don't know you."

Matt nodded and sighed a quick response, almost in one jumble of words. "My full name is Yamato Ishida and I'm half Japanese and half French. My parents divorced after TK was born and we've lived with my mother in Paris for about ten years. She died of cancer about six months ago and after that, TK and I had been living with relatives in London until my dad recently took full custody of us. He's always busy at work so we don't talk very much but I don't mind. TK's well adjusted already and I've been going crazy since the day I met you."

Razzled by the abundance of infomation, Sora fluttered her eyes. "Crazy?"

Matt coughed and looked away. "I...I...I mean I'm just worried about you; you're stepdad's a jackass." He grunted, obscuring a faint blush.

Sora blankly nodded. "Ok...first of all..." She began; leaning into Matt and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mom and second, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"Really?" Matt looked at her and narrowed his eyes. With one hand, he pated the outer section of her left eye, rubbing away what looked to be make up foundation hiding a small yet visible puncture; purple and slightly green.

"Hey." Sora yelped and turned around.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

Shrugging, she noncahalantly whispered. "Because my mom loves him."

"Does she know about it?" Matt frowned, realizing that this was indeed the first time he's heard of her mother. Quietly, Sora lowered her head.

"No."

"Why not? She needs to know."

Looking up, she huffed. "She's in a coma."

Matt froze and gulped. "Oh...sorry...I didn't..."

"No." Sora shook her head. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

Matt inhaled and raked his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I want you to know that I really was worried about you. I don't know why or how but...I can't stop thinking about you."

Looking up, Sora snickered. "Are you trying to pick up on me?"

Offended by the tone of her voice, Matt bit back. "Psh, yeah right."

"Then why are you so interested about me and Tai?"

"Well...I didn't want him to get you in trouble with your stepdad."

"Uh huh, and the kiss the other day under my bed."

Rolling his eyes, Matt crossed his arms and looked away. "I was just trying to stop you from crying." He arrogantly replied. When Sora gave no response, he slowly turned back to see her dumbfounded.

"Wh..." She choked and then glared. "Get out." She demanded and Matt inquizzitively lowered his arms.

"What?"

"Get out!" She screamed and pointed at the door.

"Wait, I didn't mean..."

"Get the hell out of my house Matt!!" She screached and bluntly pushed him toward the door.

Clashing with the wall behind him, Matt stumbled forward and quickly left the room, slaming the door behind him. Looking back, he paced down the dark hall and bumped into an obscured figure.

"Shit!" He hissed, afraid it was her stepdad but instead, it was Tai crossing his arms and towering over him but not by much. "I thought you left."

"You kissed her?" Tai angrily questioned. "You're dead." He grabbed Matt by the collar and pushed him against the wall when a loud clamp vibrated through the walls, coming from Sora's room.

Releasing his grip, Tai shoved Matt out of the way and walked toward her room. Matt watched, certain that Tai would face the same feat as he did but instead, he effortlessly entered the room without a complaint. The door slowly closed behind him and everything was quiet. Matt grimaced, standing still for a couple of seconds and then agrily marching out and back to his apartment.

"What's wrong?" TK called out from the couch and still, Matt continued to march.

He reached his room, slammed the door and looked around. Finding his english book the closest object in reach he grabbed it and flung it across the room. It clashed against his patio door, creating several hair line cracks in the center.

"Fuck."

He walked toward it and examined the damage. It looked stable, nothing to worry about, he concluded and slowly closed it behind him. As he walked away, the entire glass cracked and shattered. Tensing up, Matt sighed and looked at the clock.

2:30pm...was it too early to go to sleep? He grunted and crawled under his blankets.

_Idiot..._

TBC


	6. Demon Days

**Demon Days**

Matt flinched under the heavy silence in his room. He watched his dad inspect the mess with TK curiously and annoyingly watching the situation from afar. Gulping, Matt cleared his throat.

"Tell me again..." Grimacing, Mr. Ishida closed his eyes and sighed. "How did it break?" He slowly turned around with a shard of glass in his hand and several others beneath him; jingling as he moved.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I told you...I was playing around with my chair when I lost my balance and hit the door." He mumbled, looking down.

"What are you, five years old?" From the doorway, TK mocked, receiving a bitter glare from Matt. Mr. Ishida slowly nodded.

"Right." He let the glass shard fall and began walking out of the room. "Clean it up while I look for a repair man. If we're lucky it'll get done by Monday."

"Monday?!" Matt chocked. "But its Saturday! You seriously don't expect me to sleep without a patio door. What if some maniac prowls in?"

"Relax Matt, it's only two days. If you feel that uncomfortable you can sleep with T.K or in the living room." Mr. Ishida smirked. "I'll even let you bunk with me."

Matt grunted and narrowed his eyes. "Dad." He sternly stated.

The smirk on his dad's face faceted; he couldn't recall the last time Matt addressed him as such, not even by his first name. It was always 'Dude' or 'Hey man.' Immensely fazed by the title but trying hard to conceal his excitement, Mr. Ishida cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Ok, I think I know someone who can fix it by six. A friend of mine from the station; does it all the time."

"He has nothing to do on a Saturday so he fixes broken glass?" Matt retorted.

"Of course, lot's of kids your age play on chairs and break things." Mr. Ishida shot back with a mischievous glare that made Matt blush.

"Oh...good." Matt looked away and slowly flopped down on his knees. "Thanks." He called out while his dad and TK stepped out.

Carefully mounting the shards in one place, Matt looked to his side where a baseball hid under his bed. Reaching under, he took it out and bounced it on his hand. TK must have packed it in the wrong box. Looking at it and then looking at the now broken door, Matt sighed and cursed. Maybe the ball might have been a better story to tell.

--

It was nearly four in the afternoon when TK grew tired of television and decided to read. Not a minute had passed since he laid down on the couch when he heard the front door open. Putting the comic book down he sat up. "Matt?" He walked to door. "Where are you going?"

Looking over his shoulder, Matt scrounged his face. "Dad and that guy are taking over my room, I'm going for a walk."

TK sympathetically smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

Inwardly grunting, Matt apologetically sighed. "Actually, yeah I kinda do." TK frowned, taken back he nodded.

"That's cool, I'll just stay here."

"Nothing personal TK, I just want to be alone for a while." Matt quickly expressed and TK knowingly smirked.

"I understand." He sat back down. "Be careful, ok?"

Matt smiled. "I will." He responded while putting on a black jacket and pulling it by the hems to secure it in place. He turned the knob and smoothed his way out.

Inhaling, he looked to his left at Sora's apartment door. A metallic taste touched his tongue; he sourly looked away and headed the opposite direction towards the elevator where he pressed on the ground floor button. After seconds of mindless pondering in that cubicle, Matt eagerly stepped out and looked around.

Where to go?

He hadn't had time to explore the city; the only two places he knew his way around were his apartment complex and school. But Odaiba Park wasn't too far; he remembered passing it on his way to and from school. About two blocks away or so. No problem, he convinced himself and began walking.

Tucking his hands into his pocket he shivered and pulled in his neck inward like a turtle. He hadn't realized how chili it was. The streets were busy as always but Matt blended in. Turning left on an intersection he spotted the park in front of him. He smiled and walked faster. It was unusually quiet and calm; Odaiba must not have that many children, Matt joked. He continued to walk toward the playground where a pair of swings caught his eye.

He sighed and carefully sat down on one of them, lazily pushing himself in silence. Closing his eyes he could recall the bitterness in Sora's voice.

_I'm such a jerk..._

He mentally scolded himself and suddenly lifted his head. Two pairs of footsteps neared his way; along with feminine voices that sounded all too familiar. Standing up, he nervously climbed the jungle gym next to the swings and crawled his way into a red tube facing the swings but that was too high for anyone to see inside.

Silently crawling to the edge, Matt peered below and spotted Sora sitting on the swing he had been swaying on. He quickly backed up and carefully looked again. Mimi now occupied the adjacent swing. They swayed in random circles and he could see the red retinas in Sora's eyes; she had been crying.

"So you're not going to tell me what's wrong?" Mimi peered forward, trying to get a good look at Sora's face.

Sora simply looked away and frowned. "I already told you no Mimi." Mimi whimpered. "At least no now." Sora responded, more sweetly cheering Mimi up at the same time.

"So what's up with you and Matt?" Mimi fiddle with her hair and sighed at the drop of his name. Sora baffled and retorted.

"What's up with _you _and Matt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mimi; I see the way you look at him."

Mimi blushed while Matt remained obscured; feeling his stomach churn.

"It's nothing Sora. It's just that it's been a long time since Odaiba has had some fresh meat. I can look but I can't touch, right?" Mimi explained and Sora nodded.

"I guess, but be careful. Izzy really loves you."

"I know, I love him too."

Meanwhile, Matt gagged; he was disliking Mimi more and more. Suddenly he felt the urge to wrap himself in a blanket; imagining the feeling he had must be the same feeling girls get when dirty old guys stare and drool over them. Shivers ran down his spine but he continued to listen.

"You haven't answered my question." Mimi began.

Sora huffed. "Nothing's going on."

"Then why did Tai tell me and Izzy to stop talking to him?"

Sora frowned and stopped swinging. "He did? When?"

"A little while ago, before you called me. I was at Izzy's place when he told us."

"Did he call or go over."

Mimi scrounged her face. "He came over."

"Don't tell me you and Iz where about to." Sora gawked and Mimi sadly nodded.

"And he ruined it." She spat. Sora shook her head and chuckled.

"Wow." She whistled. "This is so weird."

"What is?"

"This! Never in my life would I have imagined us talking about...sex. And not just sex...sex with one of our childhood friends! It's a little awkward if you ask me."

"Oh Sora. It's not that bad! We've all grown up."

"I guess..."

"You know..." Mimi mischievously smiled. Matt still peered under; afraid of what she might say next. "We're all waiting for you and Tai to hook up."

Sora rolled her eyes. "I know he likes me."

"Like is an understatement! That guy is full blown in love; obsessed even."

"Alright drama queen."

Mimi smirked. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah...I just feel so pressured to be with him."

Mimi suddenly stopped swinging and lowered her voice. "You don't like him?" She asked, as if it were the most incredulous thing in the world.

Sora sheepishly sighed. "I don't know...I thought I did because everyone always jokes about us secretly loving each other."

"Although with Tai it's not a secret." Added Mimi and Sora nodded.

"Right...but I'm not sure anymore. Ever since..." Sora hushed up and dragged her sentence. "I don't know." She mumbled and Mimi's eyes grew wider than an owls while Matt grinned like a joker.

"Ever since??"

Sora gulped and sped up, swinging higher and harder. Within the tube, Matt ushered back, if she held the momentum, she'd be able to see him spying on them.

"Sora!" Mimi whined.

"Yeah?" Sora faked, trying shrug her off.

Mimi huffed and sternly pulled on one of Sora's chains as she passed by. Both girl swayed in a flimsy as Sora's high speed clashed with Mimi's barely moving one.

"Mimi!" Cried Sora, trying to control herself from hitting Mimi and falling off.

Mimi jumped off and held Sora down. "Who is it?"

"What?"

"Its Matt isn't it?"

Something in Matt's stomach fluttered; like he had swallowed a frog and it was doing back flips inside him. Sora cringed.

"Hello no." She announced, determined to convince Mimi and maybe even herself. Narrowing her eyes, Mimi folded her arms.

"Then who is it?"

"No one!" Sora exclaimed. "Forget I said that...I do like Tai; I've always liked him. Happy?!" She stood up and walked around. Mimi smiled and squealed.

"Oh Sora! You guys are perfect for each other."

Sora sighed. "Yeah..."

Matt gulped and put his head down. The once chirpy frog inside him now felt like a oversized poisonous toad, decaying him from inside out. Mimi's childish shrills were not in the distance, he was gone. Lowering his eye lids, he hoped he'd wake up and everything was just a dream.

--

"Hey kid, wake up."

Matt shivered and curled up; it was colder than he remembered.

"Are you ok?"

His lids were hesitant to open and his eyes rolled back every time he tried to do so. He could feel something touching him, something bright shinning on him.

"Wake up."

"Wah...?" He murmured and opened his eyes. A park ranger held a light a little too close to his face. "What happened?" He quickly looked around; it was dark. The ranger helped him get out of the tube.

"That's what I want to know. How long have you been in there for? Have you been drinking? Taken any drugs?"

Matt shook his head. "Whoa man, calm down."

"Answer the questions."

"Ok." Matt groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure how long I've been in there but it was definitely daylight when I got here." He stretched and dusted himself. "No on the drinking and drugs."

The ranger snickered; he hated being taken lightly. "Were you waiting for someone? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Ok." Matt sighed. "I just wanted to take a walk and decided to take a rest here; I guess I must have dozed off. Can I go now?"

The ranger gave him a stern look but nodded none the less. "Alright, you can go."

"Thank you." Matt sarcastically mumbled and ran off before he changed his mind. Looking over his shoulder, he grunted. That interaction was way longer than it should have been. But it was done and over with, so he'd better hurry home.

He ran back to his apartment and stopped in front of his house. Looking at Sora's door he felt a twinge of pain. He nodded, remembering what had happened. He turned the key and gave it jingle, the way Sora had taught him. Stepping in, he quietly walked down the hall and went straight to his bedroom.

"Where were you?" Mr. Ishida called from the couch, still watching the television.

"At the park."

"At this time?"

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only eight."

Mr. Ishida shook his head. "That doesn't make a difference. Its dangerous out there, warn me the next time you plan to run off."

By now Matt had took it upon himself to walk away, carelessly dismissing his dad's words. Mr. Ishida knew very well that Matt was almost gone but still held his voice.

"And that clock is wrong, it's 9:53!" He called out.

Matt flinched and closed his bedroom door behind him. The clock on his night stand read the same. "Great."

Walking to his desk, he took off his sweater and kicked off his shoes. The patio door was neatly placed, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Cool." He spoke and frowned at a noise coming from his bathroom.

A ruffle, followed but the click of a light switch. TK appeared from around the corner.

"Oh, you're back." He walked towards Matt who clutched his chest, about to have a heart attack.

"You scared the hell out of me. What were you doing?"

TK smiled. "I like to go through your things while you're gone." He chuckled and left.

Matt baffled. "What?" He looked around.

Shrugging, he changed and jumped on his bed. "Goodnight." He mumbled to no one.

--

10:13 AM was the first thing Matt read as his eyes opened. Rolling around in his bed he grunted.

"This has to be the longest weekend ever!" He buried his head in his pillow when he heard knocking from his door.

"Matt?" It was his dad.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Fine!"

"Want any breakfast?"

Matt bit his lip and looked around. "No thanks."

There was a silent pause and then his dad spoke again. "Are you sure?"

"Ok." Matt gave in; he could almost see the smile on his dad's face.

"Eggs, bacon and toast coming right up!" He muffled and left.

Matt got up and ran his fingers through his hair. Testing the new door, he slid it sideways and stepped out into the patio. Without turning around, he spotted a figure through the corner of his eye. Stepping halfway back into his room, he peered out. Sora carelessly sat on the rail with her head down making him want to rush over and catch her.

A large gust of wind caused her to left her head. Her hair was tousled and matted. Her eyes were puffed and there was a mark on her lip that Matt was sure wasn't there before. A clean cut on the corner of her mouth, adorned with a small bruised lump. Beneath them, the tires of a car screeched. Sora looked downward and spit as it drove off. Matt didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Ss...Sora." Matt breathed out.

Sora slowly turned around without an expression on her face. Matt drew closer.

"Are you alright?"

They were interrupted by a small eraser that landed behind Sora.

"Psst! Sora! Is he gone?" It was Tai.

Sora dully responded without taking her eyes off Matt. "Yeah."

"Great, I'll be up there in a few minutes." Called out Tai.

Trying to keep it cool, Matt spoke slowly, as if Sora were a child and he didn't want to frighten her. "I'm sorry..." He stopped when her door opened and out came Tai.

He walked to her and took her hand, helping her off the rail. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Matt. They walked in a closed the door. Matt sighed and walked into his room.

"FUCK!" He shouted. "Fuck you Sora! Fuck you Tai!" He growled and noticed his dad peering through the door.

Mr. Ishida bashfully informed. "Breakfast is ready."

Matt huffed. "Great." He sweetly replied and walked out toward the kitchen.

Aghast, Mr. Ishida followed suit, almost afraid of his own son.

--

As he flipped through the channels, Matt could feel TK's eyes on him. Trying his best to ignore him, though it was getting harder by the minute, he laid down on the couch.

"You know." TK finally spoke out. "You were way out of line with Sora."

Matt stopped surfing and sat up. "What?"

"You shouldn't have interfered between her and Tai."

"Ok first of all, there was nothing to interfere in; they're not together and second, how the hell do you know about this?"

TK flopped down on the opposite couch. "Kari told me everything."

"Of course." Matt rolled his eyes. "What does she know anyway?"

"Everything." TK replied in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. "She, Tai and Sora are really close."

"Yeah, well what did she say?"

"Well." TK crossed his arms. "She said that you're getting too involved in Sora's affairs."

"What affairs?"

"You know, the thing with her step dad and Tai."

"Ok, what else."

"She said you should let Tai and Sora be together...something about 'they're meant to be' or whatever."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He replied and continued changing channels.

"Hey." TK called but Matt didn't turn. "If you really like her then go for it."

Matt stopped and looked at his brother. TK shrugged, got up and walked to his room. Matt watched him leave and smiled.


	7. Lockdown

**Lockdown**

"Sora?"

Swallowing dry, Tai looked over at the window and trailed the rays of sunlight that seeped through the curtains. They ran across the bed and onto his pants, heating his leg. He narrowed his eyes, watching that inexplicable cloud of dust floating around and finally pulled his leg away from the heat. He looked down at Sora who laid perpendicular to him on the bed with her head resting on his lap.

"Sora?" He cleared his throat and called again; she must have not have heard him or had he just imagined calling her name?

Putting her style magazine down, Sora looked up at Tai cascading over her. He shifted his legs from beneath her head. He then began fiddling with a strand of her hair while nervously nipping his bottom lip.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty."

Sora smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _you_ have; a bunch of times. You're almost as bad as my mom." She replied, hushing her voice at the mention of her mom. Quickly, she lifted the magazine and began flipping through the pages in a rush.

Tai mentally slapped himself and found himself snatching the 'book' away from her.

"Hey." Sora protested, sitting up.

Tai coolly tossed it across the room. "Sora, do you take me seriously?"

Aghast, Sora frowned. "Of course I do. What's this ab-" Before she could finish, Tai pressed his hand against her mouth and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Anything he did from then on was out of pure instinct.

His legs opened up to cradle her as she fell against his chest. Her eyes beckoned like a frightened mouse. Their faces were centimeters, no, millimeters apart; they could feel the faint brush of each other's noses against one another.

"Tai?"

"You're beautiful." Tai sternly spoke; lowering his voice. "You know how I feel about you, I know you do."

Sora gulped. "I...I know." She said, closing her eyes to break his fierce contact. He let go of her hands and embraced her.

"I think you feel the same way." She heard him whisper.

Her eyes flashed open and he held her tighter as if he had known she wanted to pull away; and she did. "Tai, you're my best friend."

Tai sighed. "Come on Sora!" He explained. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this to happen?"

Sora narrowed her eyes. "Expect what to happen? Are you saying that guys and girls can't be 'just friends?' What about me and Izzy?"

"That's different 'cause he's got Mimi."

Shaking her head, Sora stood up and walked to the corner where Tai had tossed the magazine and picked it up. "Listen Tai..." She sighed as Tai got off the bed and walked toward her.

"No, don't you dare give me that shit Sora. You can't tell me you don't feel the same; I know you do but you just haven't realized it yet."

"I haven't?" She quizzically looked up at him and he nodded.

"That's how it happened to me. For a long time I tried ignoring the feeling but I couldn't. I was scared and I know you are too." He tenderly spoke and cupped her chin. Her eyes focused on the ground so he lifted her face to meet his. "Don't be afraid; its wonderful we'll be great together."

Sora cocked her eyebrow and pushed him away. She ran her hand through her hair; a peculiar habit she had picked up after a certain blonde. She sighed and sat on her bed. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No." Tai responded and kneeled down on his knees by her legs. "Not at all."

"Tai." Sora stressed. She opened and closed her mouth, at a loss of words. "I...uh...things are happening and I...." She tilted her head and sheepishly looked at Tai. He on the other hand flashed her an aggravated glare. He quickly stood up.

"But you barely know Matt! He's an jackass!"

Wide eyed, Sora stood up and walked toward the dresser near her closet. "Matt?! Why the hell would you think that this is about him? Besides, you don't even know him!"

"I know he kissed you." Tai mumbled, looking down. "I always thought I'd be your first kiss."

Sora inwardly gasped and stepped back, pushing herself against the wall. Tai pressed himself against her. His hard chest falling heavy on hers, she could feel the rumbled of each breath he took. He kept his head low and she couldn't see past his long chocolate eyelashes. He ran his hands up her arms, sending her shivers that pricked her spine. Suddenly her eyes welled with tears, but out of fear or guilt, she didn't know.

"But you could still be mine." His whispered and leaned in, planting his lips flush on hers.

They were warm and soft and he moved them almost expertly. Countless hours he had spent trying to perfect the first kiss with a stuffed bear, though he'd never tell her. It was a gentle kiss, but she could feel him holding back the passion and hunger; he didn't want to scare her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and it was rushing fast. There was an unexpected explosion of heat in her chest; she couldn't tell if he had just broken her heart or if he had completed it. Her body was numb and all she felt were his soft lips over hers and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Savoring her lips, Tai gently pulled back, pecking her one last time and wiped the tears away. "Please don't cry." There was a sad quiver in his voice that sounded like music to her ears. "Please don't cry." He sniffed and embraced her.

She buried her face in his chest and let her tears fall. Sighing, she then felt a drop fall on her shoulder. Slowly looking up, she could see him fluttering those beautiful eyelashes of his and another drop fell on her. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

-----

"You seem cheery this morning."

Sora turned to her left and blankly looked at Mimi. "What?"

Mimi chuckled. "I was being sarcastic. You've been gawking at the door since we got here." She quickly pointed forward just as Matt walked in. Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked. "I can see why."

Sora shook her head and opened her book. "Shut up." She heard Mimi chuckle.

"You better watch it, here comes Tai."

Without looking away from the book, Sora replied. "I could say the same thing about you and Izzy." Without seeing, she could feel Mimi grimace. At least, that got her off her back.

"Hey Matt." Mimi squealed.

Sora barely looked up to see him nodding at Mimi and then look at her. "Hey." He said while she gave him the same careless gesture he gave to Mimi. He stood there for a second before feeling a push behind him.

"Forgot where you sit?" Tai growled from behind. Matt shrugged his shoulder and went to his seat.

Tai smirked and sat down, whispering a small 'hi' at Sora and a 'what's up' at Mimi. "Where's Izzy?" He asked.

Mimi flipped open her cell phone and whimpered. "He's not coming; has a dentist appointment."

Tai scowled. "Ouch."

"Who'll be my partner?" She whined and looked at Tai shrugging.

"I'm with Sora."

"Sorry Mimi." Sora spoke.

Mimi then smiled and twirled around. "Matt!"

Matt had his face buried in a book, eyeing Sora and Tai by the corner of his eye.

"You'll be with me, right?"

Mimi's squeaky voice hurt his ears. He incredulously looked up. "What?!"

"Can you be my partner?" She giggled.

"Oh." Matt shifted in his seat, nervously glancing at Sora and back. "Yeah, sure why not." He forced a smile.

"Ok, everyone." The teacher announced. "Gather your partners, you already know what to do."

Matt awkwardly watched everyone stand up, group up and move their seats. Tai himself stood up and scooted a seat next to Sora.

"Come on." Mimi smiled and inched her desk closer.

"What are we doing." Matt inquired.

"Oh." Mimi rolled her eyes. "We're suppose to revise each other's essays and make corrections. Just another way for Mr. Fujiyama to get out of actually teaching us."

Matt nodded and took out his paper and handed it to Mimi while she happily gave him hers. It was printed on pink paper with what looked like glitter splattered all over. Grunting, Matt looked at the clock and sunk in his chair.

-----

"I'm serious Mimi." Matt protested while Mimi pushed him along. "I have to go to the library."

Mimi huffed and pushed harder. "But Matt, Izzy's not here and you can't leave me alone with Tai and Sora."

"Why not? Aren't guys really good friends?"

"Yeah, but something fishy is going on between them. They're all quiet and suspicious; I don't like it. At least I'll have a sane person to talk to if you're there."

Matt rolled his eyes. _'I think I'm just about the only sane person in the school.'_

"Mimi." He locked his feet causing Mimi to come crashing into his back. "This isn't a good idea." He spoke, watching Sora and Tai sitting on the field.

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling I won't be welcomed."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm serious."

"Why?" Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Matt grunted and sighed. "Tai...Tai doesn't want me there." He quickly added and looked away. "Sorry Mimi, I have to go." He looked back at Sora one more time and turned around when Mimi tugged at his arm.

"Wait! I'll come with you."

"_Mimi..._"

"It'll be fun, besides, I don't think Tai wants me there either?"

Matt grit his teeth and walked around a corner. "Why not?"

"Well," Mimi cluelessly continued to talk. "There's obviously something going on with him and Sora. They've been acting weird lately, all secretive and stuff."

Matt let out an uncomfortable cough that caught Mimi's eye. He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. "What else?" He impatiently asked.

Mimi mischievously smiled though he wouldn't catch it; he was too busy concentrating on her words. "Someone told me they saw them kissing outside of the cafeteria."

Suddenly, Matt stopped walking. "What the hell?!"

Mimi widened her eyes. "Jeez, don't take it so seriously. Everyone knows it was bound to happen; they're meant for each other."

Matt pursed his lips and continued to walk, listening to Mimi scurry behind him. "Why, just because they've known each other their whole lives and are best friends?" He sarcastically spat and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She opened the library door, letting herself and Matt in. "What's the big deal? Don't tell me you like Sora."

Matt glanced at Mimi and darted to a book filled isle leaving her behind, gasping.

"You like her???"

"Shh! We're in a library."

Mimi frowned and whispered. "But why?" She asked.

Her inquiry left Matt aghast. Why? How could she such an incredulous question about her friend?

"What do you mean why?"

"Well." Mimi blinked. "I just meant that....you're cute...." She flushed. "....and you could have the hottest girl in Odaiba." She batted her eyelashes and Matt hoped she wasn't refering to herself. "Why would you go for Sora?"

Matt gulped and shoved a book he had been looking at back into its place on the shelf. "Sora _is _the hottest girl in Odaiba." He grunted; he'd later regret exposing himself but for now, he had to expose Mimi. "What kind of friend are you that you can't imagine someone actually being attracted to your friend. Are you that selfish and stuck up?"

"What?"

"Don't try to act all innocent; I know what type of girl you are." He hissed and walked past her. "Izzy is a great guy and honestly, he can do better than you so be happy he puts up with your shit." He looked around at all the curious faces glancing at him. "Don't fuck it up."

Mimi watched him leave the library and remained stunned. There was a lump in her throat and the taste of salt, water on the corner of her mouth.

-----

_Fuck._

Matt cursed himself while pacing, practically stomping his way to the field. He could hear Mimi chasing after him but he didn't bother to look back.

"Matt!" She hollered but his eyes fixated on the duo sitting down.

They galled and laughed. She tenderly reached out to him and he carefully cupped her hand in place.

_Son of a bitch._

Matt hissed and felt more determined then ever.

"Matt!" Mimi shouted one more time and looked around. _Fine._ She grit her teeth and pulled on a red leaver on a nearby wall.

In an instant, the school was filled with the screeching of the fire alarm. Everyone looked up and around; shrugging their shoulders they stood up and began walking toward the field as they had been instructed to do so numerous times in case of a fire or earthquake. Mimi devilishly smiled as Matt lost himself in the sea of incoming students that quickly blocked his path.

"Sora!" He spotted her and Tai getting up and holding hands. "Sora!" He shoved his way through until he bumped into someone familiar.

"What the hell's your problem?" Tai shoved back.

Matt stumbled onto a couple of students and suddenly lunged at Tai. Within seconds, a vortex of shouting and hollering revolved around them as some students cheered on the fight and others began one of their own.

"Matt! Tai!" Sora screamed within the crowd and found herself being tossed around like a doll. She looked back and saw Mimi glaring at her, but there was no way her friend would shove her like that.

"Get off of me!" She heard Tai declare and felt a heavy body fall on her.

Both on the ground, Matt rolled off of her and tackled Tai and somewhere between the commotion she couldn't find the strength or space to pick herself up.

"Mimi!" She watched her friend walk away and felt a hit on the side of her stomach. "Tai!" She screamed and shielded herself from the rushing bodies.

"Fucking asshole!" Matt hollered, wiping driblets of blood from his mouth.

What seemed to be a mosh pit arose and everyone was in on the fight. Sora crawled and repeatedly fell.

"What's going on here?!?!" Drowning the hoots and hollers, the principal forced himself through the crowd. The pit scattered as he pulled Tai and Matt apart. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Oh my god!" A girl gasped in the crowd, pointing at a body on the ground.

"Who is that?" The principal rolled the body of a girl on her side.

"Sora!" Both Tai and Matt spoke in unison.

TBC- I know its been a long time but I finally found the time to deliver another chapter. Please read and review, I love reading your comments. Thanks!


End file.
